


Ringing Off The Hook

by plinys



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Episode: s01e04 Let's Get to Scooping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 21:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2483267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/pseuds/plinys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a contact in his phone named "DO NOT CALL THIS NUMBER."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ringing Off The Hook

**Author's Note:**

> for the anon on tumblr who asked for: "Can You Do a Fic after the end of the last Episode, where Connor calls to apologize?"

His phone has been ringing nearly off the hook for the past few days.

After taking a shower he had returned to three missed calls and five unread text messages, and that was just the amount of messages that he got in a thirty minute time span.

One of the messages was from a coworker, asking about a particularly buggy bit of code, while the rest were from a contact that was labeled _DO NOT CALL THIS NUMBER_ , though more accurately it should have said _DO NOT PICK UP THE PHONE_ , because Oliver had no intention of calling the number.

The person on the other end however, had no problem with calling Oliver as many times possible in a given day.

Oliver really should have just deleted the number.

A reasonable person would have deleted the number, or even blocked it so that this situation wouldn’t have happened.

In fact, he had fully intended to delete the number, but his finger had hovered over the delete contact button for too long, and he couldn’t do it.

Instead, he had stared at the caller ID photo for too long.

The picture that he had snapped late one night after they’d hooked up and Connor had looked like a greek god laying back against the sheets with a smirk on his lips that Oliver had to catch on camera before he kissed it off the other man’s lips, now stared up at him as an unfriendly reminder of what he no longer had.

He may not have been able to bring himself to delete the contact, but he was able to delete the photo, Connor’s smiling face was replaced with the generic gray block of any other un-photographed contact.

Then because that just isn’t good enough, he opens the contact and edits the name, cuts the name _Connor Walsh_ out of his contacts and replaces it with all caps that proclaim: _DO NOT CALL THIS NUMBER._

As if that would somehow be able to stop him from thinking about calling the number.

It doesn’t, but Oliver thinks that it’s the thought that counts.

Still, even after all that it wasn’t like he didn’t know exactly who was calling him time and time again.

His fingers brush against the phone’s screen ready to delete the text messages that will probably all be a variety of the same things- Connor asking Oliver to pick up the phone, insisting that this whole thing wasn’t a big deal- none of them offering an actual apology.

Not that an apology could have fixed everything or anything, but it would have been a good start.

The phone rings again, it’s shrill chime breaking the silence of his room.

He doesn’t have to look down to know who is calling him, and really he should just ignore it, press the red button that means refusing the call or just leave it sitting there until the call is automatically taken to his voicemail inbox.

And yet, he didn’t do that either.

Instead, he takes a deep breath, and does something he knows for a fact he will regret down the road, but something that in that moment seems like the right step to take.

He raises the phone to his ear, and says, “give me a reason not to hang up.”


End file.
